蒙多医生/技能数据
}} Abilities ). * The health regen will be reduced by 50% by Grievous Wounds. |firstname = Infected Cleaver |firstinfo = (Active):Dr. Mundo hurls a cleaver in a line to damage the first enemy it passes. This hit deals magic damage equal to a percent of the enemy's current health and slowing them by 40% for 2 seconds, it has a minimum damage threshold. If Infected Cleaver hits any target, it returns a heal equal to half the health cost. *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds *'Range:' 1000 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Infected Cleaver is a collision linear skillshot that deals magic damage and slows the first enemy unit it hits. The magic damage dealt is equivalent to the higher value between a percentage of the target's current health, and the spell's minimum damage. Whenever Infected Cleaver hits a target, Dr. Mundo is healed for an amount equal to half of its health-cost. * Infected Cleaver's health return benefits from effects that increase health regen such as . ** It will also be affected by Grievous Wounds. * Infected Cleaver can hit, damage and slow stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. |secondname = Burning Agony |secondinfo = (Toggle): Dr. Mundo inflicts damage on himself every second to channel Burning Agony. While activated, it will deal ticks of magic damage to enemies positioned over the effect's radius while reducing duration of stuns and slows. *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds *'Area of Effect:' 325 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Burning Agony is a toggled point blank area of effect abiity. While toggled on, Dr. Mundo deals magic damage every second to enemy units in a radius around himself. Additionally, Burning Agony reduces the duration of crowd control effects applied to Dr. Mundo while the ability is active. * Toggling Burning Agony has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's orders. * Silence will prevent Dr. Mundo from toggling Burning Agony off. * Burning Agony will automatically toggle off if Dr. Mundo does not have enough health to maintain it. * Burning Agony can hit stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. * Burning Agony stacks multiplicatively with tenacity, giving 41.5 / 44.75 / 48 / 51.25 / 54.5% duration reduction, raising up to 59.05% with and even 85.67% for 3 or 4 seconds with use of . * Burning Agony will not reduce the duration of persistent slowing effects like . |thirdname = Masochism |thirdinfo = (Active): Increases Dr. Mundo's attack damage by a flat amount for 5 seconds. Dr. Mundo gains additional attack damage for each percent of maximum health unavailable. *'Cooldown:' 7 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Masochism is a self-target ability that grants Dr. Mundo bonus attack damage. This bonus is further increased by an amount dependent on a percentage of Dr. Mundo's missing health. * Masochism has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's orders. * Masochism's percentage bonus will continually adjust itself after activation as Dr. Mundo gains and loses health. * Masochism can potentially grant up to 80/110/140/170/200 bonus attack damage, provided that Dr. Mundo is still alive and has less than 0.5% health remaining. |ultiname = Sadism |ultiinfo = (Active): Dr. Mundo regenerates a percentage of his Max Health over 12 seconds. Additionally, he gains extra movement speed for the duration. *'Cost:' 20% of current health *'Cooldown:' 75 seconds |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Sadism is an self-target ability that restores a large percentage of Dr. Mundo's health over 12 seconds. * Sadism has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's orders. * Sadism will benefit from effects that increase health regen such as . * Sadism's heal will be reduced by 50% if Dr. Mundo is affected by Grievous Wounds. * Sadism will continue its healing effect through pseudo-death effects like and . }} Category:Dr. Mundo Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据